IAi: A Love Story
by BellaPerea
Summary: Snippets of emotions and contemplations through their relationship. Oneshot. NejiSaku.


**A/N: Just a little something I thought up while I was (supposed to be) studying for a college entrance exam. I'll be taking it in two hours, but since my driver isn't here yet, might as well! **

**Inspired by vocabulary words. Actually, just "Insatiable", but I couldn't think anything else up so I switched words every so often. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Insatiable

1. _Hunger_

No matter how much he ate, there will always be a certain emptiness in his stomach whenever she was out on a mission. Hinata tried offering him every kind of delicacy her delicate hands could create, but the elder cousin's pain would not cease until he smelled that simple fried egg in their kitchen.

2. _Longing_

It was always so hard watching her from far away. They were on the same level, sure, but there was something about her that always felt unattainable. Maybe it was their work getting in between them. Maybe it was their friends, who felt that this was a strange match, even for a rag-tag group like them. Maybe it was his family, who would never truly accept a pink-haired wife for their pride and joy, regardless of her standing in the village.

But it didn't matter anymore. His heart was full holding her close to him, and feeling the kick of their unborn son against his hand.

3. _Libido_

He could never, ever get enough of her.

Imperfection

1. _Physical_

"For Kami's sake, her hair is pink!"

Neji stood up. Without bowing, he left the room.

No one, not even his uncle, should be allowed to speak about her like that. And if his child would have the same imperfection, then no one will be allowed to speak about his child like that either.

2. _Emotional_

He acknowledged from the very beginning that she was broken.

Knowing that, he allowed her to mourn. He stood with her on the abandoned grounds where one who abandoned the village was appropriately buried. He wore black for her every time she did. He held her as she cried—cried for someone else. Cried for someone undeserving of her tears.

But he acknowledged that she was broken from the very beginning, and he's still with her.

Ideal

1. _Home_

Hers was broken. His was empty. They promised each other that their child would never have that.

2. _Partner_

"How could you?"

Three little words she left him with. Three little words he hoped he'd never have to hear. Three little words accompanied by fifteen quick steps out the door.

He stood in the living room, wondering what to do next. After a few lucid minutes, he made those fifteen steps in nine; in another fifty-seven, he found her.

"How could _you_?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you think I could live without you?"

3. _Breadwinner_

It was a hard job, no doubt. Both were well-paid for their efforts and were in high-ranking positions. But in return for a comfortable home and a name in the village, they sacrificed so much more than the blood in their veins.

She cried when she found out Naruto and Hinata saw their son's first steps, and they didn't.

Inadvertent

1. _Search_

He greatly disliked the fact that he was well sought-after. He disliked even more the fact that his uncle had to publicly announce that he had to get married by the end of next year. Women, from all corners of the village, of the _world_, approached him. Once or twice, he felt he could finally end his search.

He realized it was urgency talking the entire time after seeing her face right before getting pulled out of the drifting nothingness of the afterlife.

2. _Realization_

It took him being mere inches away from death to realize that she was the one.

Strong, intelligent, trustworthy, honest—she could be nothing but perfect for him.

And that one hug—that one tearful hug she gave him. That hug that made it seem like she couldn't hold him close enough. That hug that made him understand that it took her this long to realize it too.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**~Bella **


End file.
